


The Things We Do For Family

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Alt. storyline for 1x20. Magnum comes back to find Hannah bleeding out in his living room - only in this version, it's not her father that's been taken - it's her and Magnum's daughter. AU. Will be Miggy.





	The Things We Do For Family

**ONE - Some Days**

Some days were just busier than others. Like today. He and Higgins had found Pak Jung Soo, the guy they were hired to find, gotten paid, he’d asked her to become his business partner, then been arrested for counterfeiting, led the cops back to his client only to find him dead along with a second man.

And now he was pointing a gun at his bleeding ex-fiance.

“You didn't answer my question. Why did you need Pak?” he asked Hannah once he'd gotten Kumu out of there.

“It's the same reason I betrayed you. And the guys in Afghanistan.,” she said, but before she could say more, the blood loss caught up with her and she fell to the floor. “Family.”

Quickly disarming her he reached for his phone to call Katsumoto.

“Wait! Thomas, what are you doing?” He knew she was a traitor, that she’d betrayed him and his friends but she still looked and sounded just like the woman he had once loved.

“_HPD. How may I direct your call?_” the voice on the other end said.

“I need to speak to Detective Katsumoto,” he said, not wanting to look at Hannah but unable to look away.

“No. Hang up the phone. Please,” she begged as thoughts raced through his mind.

“You committed treason!”

“Hang up the phone.”

“You're going to prison.” He needed to believe that. Needed her to be gone because seeing her, even with everything she'd done, was brining back all sorts of things.

“Just hear me out, okay? I know you have no reason to trust me.” 

She was damned right about that. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.“You're right. I don't.”

“Just ask yourself this. Why would I risk everything to come here?”

“I'm done asking questions,” but even as he said it, he felt the wheels turning. Why **would** she come here? After what she’d done to him, how she’d betrayed him. 

“Thomas, please. I'm ready to tell you the truth, all of it. You deserve that...” 

_ “This is Katsumoto.” _

“...but more than that, I think it's something you need,” she said and all he could see was his Hannah.

_ “Hello? Hello?” _

“Please,” she pleaded.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t turn her in.

Magnum hung up the phone.

After calling the doc, Rick and TC he knew he couldn’t postpone dealing with Hannah a moment longer. Or maybe he could. He could call Higgins. Only he wanted her far away from this. Because harboring a wanted furtive was a crime...also he just didn't want her anywhere near Hannah. Because around her, things went to hell.

“You said you were gonna tell me the truth,” he said, squatting down by Hannah, who he'd lifted onto the sofa. “I want to know everything. And start from the beginning.”

“It’s complicated,” she said, her face contorting with pain. “My father. Remember I told you about him?” she asked.

“He was CIA. But went missing years ago. Presumed dead,” Magnum said, remembering. She’d told him how hard it was not knowing.

“He's alive. Back when we were all in Afganistan he was being held prisoner by a group of ex-CIA spooks. All dirty. They wanted money. And-and, I was desperate. I bought the location to a huge hoard of Iraqi gold with you and the guys’ location,” she said. “I got him back. I was going to use some of the leftover gold to get you and the guys out but I was burned. I had to run. I’ll never be able to tell you how sorry I was for betraying you-”

He scoffed. “I’m sure.”

“I am. Please believe me,” she begged, reaching for his hand.

He shook her off and stood. “Why not ask for my help? I would have helped you. I’d have done anything for you.” He winced at that. But it was the truth. Even though it made everything hurt so much more now.

“Yes,” she said sadly, her pale face pinched. “You’d have broken a dozen military laws and ended up in the brig.”

“And instead I ended up spending two years in a Taliban prison.” Remembering that was enough to steady him. She’d put him in hell. “Why are you here now?”

“Because seven months ago the leader of that group, Jason Coburn, tracked me down,” she said between shallow pained breaths. “He knew I had been trying to find them, trying to gather evidence on them. I wanted to make them pay. But he threatened my family.”

“Your father?” Magnum asked because as far as he knew that was the only family she had. Her mother had died when she was little and there had been no brothers or sisters.

“No,” she said, reaching for her jeans pocket. She pulled out a bent picture, hand shaking as she held it out for him.

He took it and unfolded it to reveal a dark-haired smiling toddler.

“Our daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one chapter. It's all I got written right now and I'm gonna finish Cover Story before I start in on another multi-chapter FF. Still, I wanted to float the idea, see what you guys think about it! I had the thought since the finale aired and since I've been obsessing about Magnum since season 2 started, I finally wrote it up.
> 
> If you like the idea please drop a comment on what you'd want to see or just a kudos so I know you want more!


End file.
